Christopher was assigned papers 48 through 82 for homework tonight. If Christopher read all of the papers he was assigned, how many papers did he read?
Instead of counting papers 48 through 82, we can subtract 47 from each number so we instead consider papers 1 through 35. We see that Christopher read 35 papers. Notice that he read 35 and not 34 papers.